Owners and operators of fleet vehicles such as vehicle dealerships often have programs which allow vehicles to be fueled at offsite authorized refueling stations. A problem common to these dealerships is the management and control of fuel delivery so that fuel is delivered only to authorized vehicles, authorized drivers and in authorized quantities. If effective controls are not in place, abuses and fraud may occur adding substantially to the fuel costs of the dealership operators, particularly in view of today's high fuel costs.
Various systems can be found in the prior art which are intended to monitor and control the delivery of fuel at offsite refueling stations. These systems include use of identifying bar codes or RFID tags associated with vehicles which are to be refueled. Other systems will require the entry of a PIN number for processing via point-of-sale authorization controller. However, most of these systems are not fully effective as they do not provide validation and confirmation prior to and at the time of fuel delivery along with features such as auditing and reporting for administration and fraud detection. Further, these systems do not adequately provide for controls as to both inventoried and non-inventoried vehicles.